


Just The Way You Are

by JENOISFUNNY



Series: WELCOME TO NOREMIN WONDERLAND [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Short, Song Inspired, anxienty, jeno - Freeform, renjun - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 09:12:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15045722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JENOISFUNNY/pseuds/JENOISFUNNY
Summary: Renjun was lost in his own darkness but Jeno,his light,was there to guide him through it.





	Just The Way You Are

**Author's Note:**

> hey there!!
> 
> Well, I actually feel that this is going to be very bad XD. Mostly, messy since I don't always write but I tried. This plot has been one my mind for a long time now and I wanted to write this sooo much but I didn't really have much time.
> 
> Once again english is not my mother-tongue so I probably have lots of mistakes.I'm still open to critisism too:)
> 
> I was inspired to write this after listening to Just the way you are by Bruno Mars.I really love this song.
> 
> Anyway,I hope what I've written makes sense.

After a year of being in a relationship, this terrifying moment had finally arrived for Huang Renjun.That was meeting his Boyfriend's Parents.

Since the time of the announcement, Renjun felt an awful sensation crawling up to his stomach, like he was going to throw up the meal he had at the cafeteria of their school . His heart was thumbing extremely fast on his chest as if it's trying to break free from his ribcage. All of a sudden he was feeling dizzy. Nervousness has sure gotten the best of him.

Well, meeting his boyfriend's parents didn't sound that bad,definitely wasn't bad but Renjun couldn't help this uneasy feelings. It's not that Renjun hated the idea. No,it wasn't that for sure, lord he wanted to meet them too,that's when he was mentally prepared for it. Right now, he wasn't and this whole situation is making it hard for him to breath.

As a child, Renjun never dealt anxiety well. He would always panic and mess up everything. He didn't want to do that when he had someone like Jeno by his side. He didn't want to lose him. He was scared. Before meeting Jeno he didn't have any friends. He was lonely but he was fine with it. He was used to being alone anyway.No one approached him easily and if they did he would avoid them. After all Renjun wasn't much of a talker. Being closed to himself was more than enough than socializing with people. Surrounded by his own darkness. It was really fine,Renjun thought. Then Jeno came along and changed his life for good. Jeno helped him see the world from a different perspective - Hopeful- Yes, for the first time in his life,he saw hope in his darkness. That's because Jeno had became his light.

That's what scared him the most. What if Jeno's parents actually don't like him and try to break them off? What if they think that he wasn't enough for Jeno? What if they ask Jeno to break up with him? What if-

"Hey Injun." Renjun was brought back to reality when he heard Jeno's soft voice calling his name while squeezing a little his hand.

"Were you listening to me at all?" Jeno asked in a fake hurt tone.

"Uh-..I-I'm sorry I was kind of distracted. What were you saying again?" Renjun said while scratching his nape with his free hand avoiding eye contact with Jeno by looking at the pavement they were walking on.

"Renjun, please look at me."

_"I don't want to" Renjun wanted to say. "Because, you'll see through me."_

They stopped walking and all of a sudden Renjun was pulled into Jeno's embrace, making his nose bump with Jeno's collarbone. It's very warm. Renjun thought. So he hugged him back as if his life depended on it. They stayed like that for a while.

"Injunnie, is everything okay? You look bothered by something" Jeno asked worry showering his every word as his arms tighten around the smaller male bringing him closer to him.

"I'm fine...Everything's fine." He tried his best not to stutter. It's okay Jeno doesn't have to know.

"Liar."

"I-I'm not lying"

"You are certainly lying." Jeno said smiling to himself while he brought his one hand to the back of Renjun's head,slowly caressing his soft hair,action melting Renjun's heart.

"You know you can tell me anything, right?" Jeno said as he left a small kiss atop of his hair. Renjun tighten his grip around Jeno's waist.

"I'm scared." He said voice barely audible, he's not even sure if Jeno heard him.

"Of my parents? Of what might they say? Of what will happen? Of messing up? Of maybe,breaking up?" Jeno said in a dead serious voice with a light gentleness evident in it. He wasn't surprised when his boyfriend had figured out everything already. He knew Jeno could read him like a book. It was always like this. He didn't have to talk much in order for Jeno to understand.So he just nodded drowning himself in Jeno's warmth. They stay like that for a moment when he felt Jeno's hands coming over to cover both sides of his face holding him gently,while softly gazing Renjun's face. Jeno was smiling. The smile that Renjun happened to love so much and hoped to see it forever.

"Huang Renjun, I don't know what or who gave you the right to think all of those crazy stuff but let me tell you something." Jeno said still smiling,showing his beautiful eye-crescent smile.

"First of all, I would never break up with you, even if my parents request it. Because there is no person in this world that makes me happier than you. It only takes your presence to make my whole day. You have no idea how much you affect me Renjun." Jeno said planting a kiss on Renjun's forehead.

"No matter what you say or think you are very lovable and beautiful with lot's of talents. So how can someone not like you?" Jeno said while planting a small kiss on Renjun's cute nose making Renjun giggle a little.

"Lastly, I'm madly in love with you and no one can change that. I'm in love with everything that builds you.With your eyes, your nose, your lips, your personality, your perfections and even with your imperfections. I love **you** for **you** and nothing else." By then Renjun was staring at Jeno's sincere eyes whose words had undoubtedly come right through his heart. He was admiring the man who was standing in front of him. He must be really lucky to have a guy like Jeno by his side to shower him with affection that once he thought didn't deserve.

"I love you too." He said and Jeno closed the gap between them by sealing their lips for a sweet kiss. the kiss was gentle filled with untold promises that only they knew about. They detach their lips, bringing their foreheads to contact not just ready to leave each other's embrace.

"Feeling better?" Jeno asked proudly as he saw the petite male smiling back to him.

"Let's get going , it's gotten pretty late." Jeno said while taking Renjun's small hand into his, heading to their dorm.

 

**"Being yourself is the best option. Because, even if the majority comes to hate the real you, there is definitely one person in this universe that will love you for who you are.We must cherish those people wholeheartedly ."**

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading and hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
